vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Meliadoul Tengille
Summary Meliadoul Tengille is a Knight Templar of Mullonde and daughter to Knight Commander of the Templarate, Folmarv Tengille (Who, unbeknownst to her, is the host for the Lucavi Hashmal), as well as the sister of Isilud Tengille, who was brutally murdered by their father turned Lucavi at the Battle of Riovanes Castle. Her birthday is December 24th, and her job class is that of a Divine Knight - one who channels the power of the heavens to penetrate her foes' defenses. Ignorant to the evil of the Templarate, like her brother before her, Meliadoul initially blames the death of her brother on Ramza Beoulve, who she assumes did so to achieve retribution for the Templarate taking Ramza's sister Alma into custody (albeit she does not know Alma will serve as the host for the High Seraph Ultima), and attacks him at the Free City of Bervenia. Though Ramza tries to explain he had nothing to do with Isilud's death and that Isilud met his end at the hands of Hashmal, Meliadoul understandably does not believe him, leading to Ramza having to eventually defeat her. Later, after dogging Ramza's footsteps post his liberation of Count Orlandeau and the deaths of Dukes Goltanna and Larg, Meliadoul follows Ramza to Limberry Castle, where she witnesses the undead Marquis Elmdore transform into the Lucavi Zalera, realizing what Ramza said to be true. She then switches sides and helps Ramza defeat the foul beast, joining his side after the battle and relinquishing the Sagittarius auracite, admitting she had no idea of the evil presence within. She fights by Ramza's side until the end, eventually helping him kill Ultima, and her fate is left ambiguous after the destruction of the Necrohol of Mullonde, though it is likely she escaped with Ramza and Alma and fled Ivalice to find a new life. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: Meliadoul Tengille Origin: Final Fantasy Tactics Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Hume, Ex-Knight Templar, Divine Knight (Default Class) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Master Swordsmanship, Magic, Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Durability Negation and Power Nullification via "Crush" skills (Can bypass hax and destroy articles of clothing, accessories, and weapons even if they are enchanted; these abilities cannot be blocked), potentially possesses Skilled in the use of shurikens and other objects that are meant to be thrown, Skilled martial artist, Skilled dual-wielding, Skilled Marksman, Skilled spearmanship, capable Dancer, Summoning, Elemental Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration (Mid-Low), Resurrection (can revive others shortly after death with Raise, and cast Reraise on self and others to have them revived once automatically on death), Poison Manipulation, Transmutation (In the form of transforming others into toads and chickens, as well as with the Poach support ability), Petrification, Mind Manipulation, Teleportation (Can be used to send target(s) far away and even to separate dimensions), Dimensional BFR (via Sinkhole), Barrier Creation (Protect and Shell reduce physical and magickal damage by a third, and Reflect causes most magicks to deflect away at an angle), Levitation, Time Manipulation (In the variety of speeding herself up, and slowing/stopping targets), Spatial Manipulation (via Immobilize and Meteor), Status Effect Inducement, Gravity Manipulation, Energy Blasts, can stop her opponents from using magicks, can cast magicks that can ignore any range without cast time for no MP and can deal more damage by applying mathematical conditions (via Arithmeticks), can stand/walk on water (via Waterwalking) and lava (via Lavawalking) or fly (with Float), Power Mimicry, Statistics Amplification and Reduction, Invisibility (Via Septieme), Flight (Via Fly movement skill) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Meliadoul, Ramza and her allies defeated Ultima, who is the second most powerful Scion/Esper/Lucavi in Ivalice, and was strong enough to wage a grueling 1000 year war against the Occuria with naught but the other 11 Scion to back her) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Fought and defeated Ultima, who appears capable of flying into space in an instant) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet level (Presumably survived the full extent of Ultima's power along with Ramza and company, which was capable of utterly annihilating the Necrohol of Mullonde) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with her weapon. Several dozen meters with magicks and sword skills. Standard Equipment: Defender knight sword, Save the Queen knight sword (Her default weapon; grants Auto-Protect) or Excalibur knight sword (grants Auto-Haste), Armor, Helmet and the Hermes Shoes (Which allow her greater movement speed), Chantage perfume (Which provides Auto-Regen and Auto-Reraise) or the Septieme perfume (Which provides Auto-Haste and Auto invisibility) Intelligence: Above average. Well-versed in battle tactics, and should have received a highborn education due to the status of her noble father, Folmarv. Weaknesses: Cannot use Unyielding Blade techniques (Crush Armor, Crush Helm, Crush Weapon, Crush Accessory) without a sword. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Crush Armor:' A single target technique that summons a large blade to erupt from the earth and attack the foe, shattering whatever armor or clothing the target might be wearing, regardless of enchantments or powers bestowed by them. The target is then dealt massive damage at range. *'Crush Helm:' A single target technique that summons a large, multi-edged shuriken from the sky to come down and cleave the target, shattering whatever headpiece or helmet the target might be wearing, regardless of enchantments or powers bestowed by them. The target is then dealt massive damage at range. *'Crush Weapon:' A single target technique that summons a large sword from the ground which cleaves upward, destroying whatever weapon the target may be holding, regardless of enchantments or powers bestowed by them. The target is then dealt massive damage at range. *'Crush Accessory:' A single target technique that superimposes a large glyph onto the target, slicing through whatever accessory the target might possess, regardless of its nature or enchantments or powers bestowed by them. The target is then dealt massive damage at range. Unyielding Blade techniques aimed at any target have never been shown to miss, be evaded, or be blocked under any circumstance - including while the user is blinded or confused. Note: Little canon information is available in regards to what jobs the party may or may not have learned or mastered (sans Meliadoul's default class of Divine Knight), thus it is up to the thread maker to specify what sort of magicks or abilities, if any, Meliadoul has at her disposal at the start of a match. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Knights Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Poison Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Petrification Users Category:BFR Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Water Users Category:Heat Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 5